


Understanding Ourselves

by OtakuLuv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nightmares, No Longer Partners?, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Superheroes, possible confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: They are partners. Superheroes who protects the city and protects whom they are important too. Even so there is one who thinks she cannot protect someone close to her and would do anything to keep him safe and out of harm's way. Anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow members. A little more about myself. Besides being a huge anime/manga fan I also enjoy cartoon series as well. I'm a somewhat animation lover all around; wether if it comes to anime or cartoons.  
> Anyways this is an Ladybug & Chat Noir story. I love the show and this couple. I just think they are about the cutest couple ever!!  
> So this idea came to mind when I first gotten into the series.  
> It's very much in slow progress but I hope you like.  
> Enjoy!  
> Don't own Ladybug.

**Inner Self** **  
**   
_ Darkness was all she could see. Two paired dazzling blue eyes blinked uncertainty as they adjusted to the sight. Confused on where she was, the young girl glances around trying to see if she could recognize her surroundings. Though it was quickly confirmed that there was no one else. She was all alone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Hello? Anyone here? Tikki? Anyone?" her voice echoed throughout the empty space. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Marinette Dupain-Cheng was beginning to feel unease. Not wanting to stay in the same spot, she begins to walk around randomly in the dark. She walked for what seemed endlessly. Being alone like this the girl has never felt so nervous before. 

_ Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly she felt a chill ran down her spine having her whole body twitch to the response. Feeling a chill like that the girl sensed something was not right. _

_   
_ _ The room was so dark that she could barely see her two hands in front of her. Suddenly she stopped. She could vaguely see it, but there in the far distances of where she stood, she could see a couple of silhouettes. Marinette squinted her eyes trying to get a better view. But it was useless. She was too far away. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The girl started to move forward to the mysterious figures. As she was getting closer to them, her lip began to curve into a small smile. To know that there could have possibly be someone else in this lifeless place was something a relief to her. There was others. She wasn't alone anymore. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But then her smile began to disappear. She could feel her body freezes up. Marinette couldn't believe her eyes of what she was witnessing. She had hope this was only a bad dream and not a reality. _ _   
_ __   


_ There in front of her was a body was on the ground being pinned by a third hand. He was beaten and battered. Bruises was visible around his face and his suite having small rips all over. No longer being able to have the strength to get away from his clutches he was trap. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Chat Noir slip out a small groan as he felt a small shock of pain throughout his body. Effortlessly he took one of his hands as he grips it hard against his enemy's wrists. Just barely, gazing up he was met the sight of his enemy. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Hawkmoth smirked at Chat Noir's contempt of his braveness fighting spirit, at least what was left of it, anyways. Eyeing down he could very well see Chat's miraculous was right within his sight.

_ It would only take a mere second to take his miraculous. Then the feline superhero would be at his mercy. _

_   
_ _ "It's a shame to see such talent fighting skills to be wasted for one who is so young and foolish." Hawkmoth said tauntingly as a smirk appeared across his face. "Though unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Once I obtain your miraculous form you, disposing the rest of you will be easy. And of course getting Ladybug's as well." _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Hawkmoth then released himself from the feline’s hold. Taking the small chance, Chat Noir took his right hand as he tries to strike. Seeing it coming, Hawkmoth quickly grabs hold onto his wrist. He then takes two of his fingers as he places them onto a small object on his finger. 

_ Watching it from afar Marinette realized of what their enemy was trying to do. She started to run towards the two figures. But something wasn't right. She couldn't get close to them. They were starting to get further and further away from her. _

_   
_ _ Yet she couldn't stop. She knew she had to help him. She was his partner after all and he was endanger. Marinette could feel her breath becoming shallow. Her legs started to wear out on her. Then suddenly she tripped over her own two feet. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She looked up and saw that the distances was becoming too great. She was losing him. The girl helplessly stretched her hand out. It was her fault. It was because of her that he was going to lose his miraculous.  _ _   
_ _ She was going to lose him. She couldn't get to him. Marinette had let her one and only partner to get into the hands of their enemy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She had failed him… _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Chat Noir! No!"

 

She shot herself straight out of her bed as her breathing was heavily shallow. Marinette took a minute or so as she starts to comprehend of what had happened. The girl then looked around as she founded herself in her own bedroom. She glanced around seeing that she was back in reality and not anywhere else. 

_ ‘Good. It was just a nightmare.' _

_   
_ Still being upset by the nightmare, Marinette pushes her legs up against her chest as she hides her face into them. Although she had nightmares before, but never once has she recall for a nightmare to effect her like this it was scary say the least. No It was more terrifying than scary to her. She didn’t like of what she had seen. 

 

The dream was nothing to worry about since it wasn’t real and nothing more. Is what she want to tell herself. She wanted to believe that and it really was nothing. But the events that took place in that dream felt all too real. Having to rethink about it was something that she didn’t want to do. 

 

She wanted to forget. 

  
"Marinette?" a small high pitched voice called out. Marinette turned her head to see a tiny red creature, floating next to her. “Are you okay? You were tossing in your sleep."   
  
"Tikki," Marinette gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a bad dream."   
  
Tikki gave out a sigh. “You don’t have to hide it, Marinette. I can tell that you’re really shaken up by this dream.” 

  
"No really, it's alright, Tikki. It wasn't so bad." Marinette says trying to convince the kwami. 

  
"Oh really?" Tikki says with a skeptical look and crossed her small arms as she came up to the girl’s face. "I can just tell by looking at you that the dream you just had is really bothering you, Marinette. You can't hide it from me, no matter how hard you try I can always tell when something is wrong. You know this is true, Marinette."   
  
Marinette narrowed her eyes. Tikki was right. She couldn't hide anything from her. Marinette could fool her parents, even her best friend; Alya with a simple deception like these. Yet she couldn't deceive the little kwami.   
  
"Fine. I'll give you this one, Tikki. You're right. I can't hide anything from you." Marinette sighed heavily.   
  
"See? Marinette, you can tell me! You don't have to hide anything from me. It might make you feel better if you talked to someone." the small creature suggested.   
  
"Well, alright." Marinette said in a defeated tone. "I dreamt that I was all alone in a dark room and that there was no one around. Then I started to walk around a bit. Hoping to see if I could find signs of life. But there wasn't. It was just me alone in the dark."   
  
"Scary." Tikki muttered. Marinette nodded.   
  
"After wondering for a while, I began to see something. Just a few feet away from me, were two outlined figures. I couldn't make out on who they were at first, but as I came close to them, that's when I became even more scared than before. There right in front of me was Chat Noir but he wasn't alone. Hawkmoth was with him, Tikki." Marinette paused. She could feel a lump in the back of her throat, threatening to come up.   
  
"They were in the middle of a battle. Hawkmoth had Chat pinned down against the ground. He was beaten really badly, I mean really badly. It was frightening to see him like that. But then Hawkmoth did the unthinkable; he was aiming on taking Chat Noir's miraculous! I was right there in front of him, Tikki, I wanted to help him, to reach out to him, yet I was completely useless!"   
  
Marinette couldn't hold it back any longer. She let the tears run down her face. Having to dream up a situation like that mentally was something she didn't want to experience. Marinette had dreams, nightmare before, but this time around was different. It felt so realistic and so terrifying that she actually allow herself to actually think she had allow her partner to get into their enemy's hands. That she had failed him.   
  
"Marinette, it wasn't real. It was just a dream and nothing more." Tikki flew in front of her as she lifted the girl's chin up locking her eyes onto Marinette’s. "It's nothing to get so worked over for. In reality both you and Chat Noir are a great team! You have been through tough battles but you have always managed to come out of it alright. You have never let Chat Noir down and he has never let you down either. You need to believe in yourself more, Marinette! You're an excellent as a Ladybug and a partner to Chat Noir!"   
  
"Really?" Marinette asked unsurely as she squinted her eyebrows together.   
  
"Of course! There is no villain like Hawkmoth or anyone that can tear you two part. Together, both of you are unstoppable!"   
  
Listening to the courageous words Tikki was giving her, Marinette gave a heartfelt smile. She knew the little kwami meant well and wanted to help but there was something in the back of her mind saying something else. That maybe, just maybe, both she and Chat Noir weren't meant to partners.   
  
"I understand of what you're trying to say Tikki, but I just don't know. I don't want to think on the possibility of losing him." Marinette mutters as she slants her eyes down and places her chin onto her knees.   
  
She didn't know of what to make of it. Marinette wanted to forget about the dream and pretend that it never happened. But this was both her and Chat Noir's partnership they were talking about.   
Even if her dream didn't come true who's to say that they wouldn't end up getting badly injured. Or even worst. Marinette couldn't even think of the possibility of something like that. It was just too much.   
  
But then again Tikki could be right and it could have mean nothing. She wasn't sure. Making up her mind Marinette leaps out of bed.   
  
"I have to meet up with Chat Noir." She tells her Kwami.   
  
"H-Huh? Right now? But Marinette, it's in the middle of the night, he could be asleep. Plus it's a school night as well." Tikki replied confusingly by the girl's sudden request.   
  
"I know, I know. But this is something that I have to do. I have to comfort this dream of mines. I need to get answers Tikki and it can't wait." Marinette said determinedly.   
  
Tikki sighed. She knew once Marinette has made her mind about something that it was impossible to change it. No matter how hard the kwami tries to reason with the stubborn girl. "Alright, Marinette. You win."   
  
"Thank you, Tikki!" the girl said as she holds the small creature and gives her a light hug. "Tikki, spots on!"   
  
…   
  
After being transform, Ladybug/Marinette opens the door leading to the roof as she leaps upward. She then threw her yo-yo a good couple of feet away from her house. The superhero yanks onto the string and lifted herself from the ground as she wings into the air over the roofs of Paris.   
  
Ladybug looks around seeing that she was no longer anywhere near her home. Taking the moment she then took out her yo-yo as she calls onto it hoping that a certain person will answer. The device ringed about a few times and right when it was about to give up, a pair of bright green, emerald, eyes started back at her.   
  
"Well, well. What do I owe the pleasure of having you call me at this late in the evening, my lady?" a voice chirped through the device. "Although, I was expecting you to call me."   
  
"Oh? And what made you so sure that I would be calling you, Chat?" the spotted-superhero asked curiously.   
  
"Let's just call it a hunch. I know you think of me being so irresistible that you can't keep your distances from me. No matter how hard you might try.”   
  
"Really now?" she joked as rolled her eyes. She then gave a small smile. He was himself. Nothing has changed. He was alive and nowhere near their enemy alone.   
  
A small breath escaped from her lips. She could breathe, for now. "Actually, Chat, there's something that we need to discuss. Can we meet somewhere, you know, to talk?"   
  
Noticing the seriousness changes in her tone, Chat Noir knew she meant business. "Of course, LB. Where would you like to meet?"   
  
Ladybug took a moment to think. "Can you meet me at the Eiffel tower?"   
  
"Got it. I'll meet you there in a few, my lady." he says with a smile as he signed off.   
  
Ladybug took a deep breath. She begins to mentally prepare herself. Knowing that this will be one of the hardest things that she has ever done, even harder than fighting against a million of Akumas.   
  
A part of her was telling her to stop and not go forward with it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was something that she had to do. Her mind was officially made up. There was no going back.   
  
  
She knew one thing though; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
